Dear fanfiction bleach style
by thelotusangel
Summary: There have been quite a few dear fanfiction stories around and I decided to try one of my own with bleach. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. 1: The hollows

**Hello everyone. I wanted to start something to fall back on if I forget to upload Angel hearts (that is if I remember to). I have seen a couple of these around and wanted to try my own. **

* * *

dear fanfiction: Do you know what its like for your only point in a series is to get killed? Do you know whats its like to only be apart of something just to cause misery on others? We actually don't like hurting people. It's only because we want to help people and ended choosing the wrong side to help. I thought someone should know who we truly are and this is the only chance I-we will get. I hope this changes you view on us and start feeling bad for us beings.

Your friend,

The Hollows

* * *

** I don't actualy know if this is true or not I just thought it would be an interesting since no one knows what the hollows actualy go through (actualy we kind of get a glimpse of it in the Arancar arc). These chapter will be pretty short and a fast read. Hope you enjoyed **

_-Thelotusangel _


	2. 2:Nanao Ise

**Sorry for the little mix up there it was an accident lol. That chapter was deleted and if you didn't see it, don't worry about this author's note. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga or the characters. I'm just a person doing fanfiction ;) **

Dear fanfiction:

Hey guys Nanao here, and I just want to say can you please stop making fanfictions about me and my captain? I honestly don't mind them it's just sometimes my captain expects me to do something that happens in a fanfic I don't want to do. Some things are just extremely embarrassing and I myself don't see some of those things happening. You can continue writing fanfictions about us but make it seem at least a little realistic? I'm just talking about some of them. Most are actually pretty good and even I enjoy reading them, but some just make me think wtf was this person thinking you know? I don't mean to be rude of course. Take this into consideration before posting.

Thanks,

Nanao _Ise_


	3. 3:Nemu

**Hello! This is another dear fanfiction thingie! (you could probably tell by reading the story title) The person who is writing this may be a little OOC (which means out of character actually I think a lot of my stories are.) hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Dear fanfiction: Because of my captain not giving me that many breaks I personally haven't even heard of this site. I only know about this dear fanfiction thing because Nanao told me about it. Just because I am a creation he made doesn't mean I don't need breaks -.-. I am actually hiding in a closet to type this on my computer and read a couple fanfictions. Honestly I don't really know what to think about them. Even if I say something it probably won't change anything. "Nemu what are you doing in the supply closet? I thought you said you were going to help me research (**I couldn't think of anything he would want her to do.)**. Get out of there and get to work," Mayuri said. I guess I have to leave.

Nemu signing off


	4. 4:hyper Yachiru

**I have nothing to say other than I do not own bleach. 3****rd**** chapter (1 for this story one for another) today! **

Dear Fanfiction: Holy Noodles! Kenny and Urahara (**AN:I don't know what she calls him) **and Rukia and Ulquiorrain a fanfiction together?! Where did that come from? I'm just messing around on fanfiction and some of these pairings are really strange. I'm probably missing something though. Where did you guys come up with this stuff? Some of the pairings I get, but others just make no sense at all! Just to clear something up I don't like Byakuya in that way. He's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyy too old for me. Sorry for the long way I'm just hyped up on a bunch of caffeine right now! Ishufgoseruipgteroighjoergjkerjighkighkpegtheukhge uirghtuierhgkuerhguoerhgkerhgedrgherjhgejkrhgerhgi jerhiger;pgeriughriegherjkgkjerhgteruhtfgsrjk

Yachiru signing off.

**Review favorite and follow!**


	5. 5:Stark

**Once again sorry for the semi long break. School started recently so I was kinda busy. **

Dear fanfiction:

Lilinette has been really annoying lately. I just want to sleep -.-. What am I doing again? Was it something about deer and fanfiction? What a weird combo. Well I like deers, but some fanfictions are kinda silly. Well I just want to go to sleep….

Okay, I can't sleep. If u guys want to keep doing what you are doing I guess there's no stopping you all. Plus I don't want to get up. I'm comfortable here. Although I am kinda hot, but turning on the AC would require me to get up. Good b-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz

Signed sometime later

Stark 


	6. 6: lilynette

**The internet isn't working very well so I thought this would be a good time to start an update. Hope you enjoy this chapter of dear fanfiction. I will do Karin next I didn't see HaibaraAiFan's request, so sorry about that**

* * *

Dear fanfiction

Hello guys! I don't really know what to say, but Stark won't wake up. -.- Can one of u guys help me? I don't get why people think I'm annoying I just like to talk that's all. Anyways I don't usually read fanfiction because I don't usually have time to, but I have read some decent ones. I don't really get why people pair me and stark together. I am his gun! What kind of relationship is that? I only get to fight when he uses his resurreccion (**can't do accents on this keyboard) **thingie. I want to fight on my own, but noooooooooooooo, I just sit around and try to wake his lazy ass up. Do you know how hard that is to do? It's like trying to defeat Ichigo Its practicly impossible. Well Lord Aizen once us to go on a mission or whatever, so see ya laters maybe…..

"STARRK WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

Signed, lilynette


	7. 7:Karin

**This isHaibaraAiFan's request so hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own bleach or its characters. If I did well, I don't even know what would happen.**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Orihime told me to check out . I just finished reading one about Me and Toshiro. How do you guys know I like him?! Uh I mean… you know what just ignore that. For some reason the computer that my dad has (we all use it by the way) the backspace sometimes doesn't work. It only doesn't work when I type something embarrassing or rude. Ichigo thinks its karma, but honestly, I don't do bad things! Yeah sure I hit Kon with a baseball bat, but I just did all the people who hate him a favor, so that shouldn't count. Right? By the way does anyone want to adopt me and Yuzu? We seriously need a new dad.

Signed, Karin.

* * *

**Hope this is good enough. I notice a lot of the time in these I get off the topic of fanfction. You guys seam to still like it, so I must be fine with you guys**


End file.
